kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocker Riders
are Gel-Shocker's versions of the Kamen Riders, composed of six members with yellow gloves and boots, and different colored scarfs. In addition to the standard abilities of Kamen Rider 1, they also had micro missile launchers installed in their fingers. They are all destroyed alongside each other when they crashed into each other while trying to attack the Double Riders in mid air after Riders 1 & 2 perform the Rider Wheel technique. *Shocker Rider Number 1 *Shocker Rider Number 2 *Shocker Rider Number 3 *Shocker Rider Number 4 *Shocker Rider Number 5 *Shocker Rider Number 6 History Deployment The Shocker Rider was created by Gel-Shocker as part of their plan to replace the heroic Kamen Riders and ruin their name. When Takeshi Hongo seemingly sacrificed himself to destroy Mukadetiger, General Black saw the opportunity and called forth Shocker Rider Number 1. Anti-Shocker Alliance No. 1 first start fighting Haetoribachi, and he killed two men with an acid spit. But soon General Black interrupts them, revealing that it was just a training session for the Shocker Rider. Their goal is to eliminate the Anti-Shocker Alliance before they can join with the Rider Squad. Gel-Shocker's computers detect that the Anti-Shocker Alliance have information regarding the Great Leader's real identity, and move to destroy it. Tobei Tachibana and Kazuya Taki meet the Shocker Rider, who, mimicking Takeshi Hongo's voice, refuses to give them the Anti-Shocker Alliance's data about the Great Leader and attacks them both. However, soon the original Rider returns and steals the data. The Shocker Rider drops the voice change, and fights against the original Kamen Rider. They're perfectly matched, and the Shocker Rider even has his own Fake New Cyclone. However, soon the Shocker Rider reveals his own tricks, like a blade built into his leg that could be detached and wielded as a knife. Haetoribachi reappears, and, fighting alongside the Shocker Rider, easily defeats the original one, who's left hanging on rocks to avoid falling into the sea. Rise of the Shocker Riders The Shocker Rider commemorates the original Riders' death, proclaiming himself the only Kamen Rider now. The Shocker Rider attempts to destroy the data about the Great Leader, but he's stopped by Eidokugar. There was a change of plans, and Gel-Shocker wanted the information, while they should give a false device to the Anti-Shocker Alliance that would kill them all. Taki and Tachibana approach the battle's location and receive the false suitcase, while the Shocker Rider and Haetoribachi act like they're fighting against each other. The Shocker Rider claims that the false Rider has been destroyed, when a group of Gel-Shocker Combatmen appears. He tells Tachibana and Taki to take the suitcase, while he stays behind. The Great Leader receives the Anti-Shocker Alliance data and tells General Black to analyze it to understand the scale of their organization. However, it turns out that they had obtained false data. The Great Leader decides that the Anti-Shocker Alliance must be immediately destroyed. The Shocker Rider, mimicking Hongo's voice, returns to the Anti-Shocker Alliance base, and warns them about the bomb in the device they had received. He tells them to leave the base and activates the bomb, although it does no damage to himself. Hayato Ichimonji arrives with the real data, but the Shocker Rider insists on getting it. Hayato wonders about that yellow muffler and soon he drops his guise and they fight. Hayato destroys the Fake New Cyclone, seemingly alongside the Shocker Rider and recovers the suitcase with the data. Sometime later, Shocker Rider Number 1 reappeared alongside Number 2 reappear, quickly followed by four others, Shocker Rider Number 3, Shocker Rider Number 4, Shocker Rider Number 5 and Shocker Rider Number 6. Hongo and Ichimonji respectively transform into Double Riders 1 and 2 and prepare for battle. Fall of the Shocker Riders In addition to the Shocker Riders, more combatants appear, and the Shocker Riders show their own unique abilities, like a micro-missile barrage. While the fight goes on, Tachibana acts and rescues the hostages. Seichiro Komura returns and uses a gas weapon to allow the Riders to escape. Nonetheless, the Gel-Shocker's true plan succeeded with the Double Riders and their allies, the Anti-Shocker Union members held in a trap. Komura reappears, holding Chie as a hostage, and reveals the real Komura is dead, and he's actually Namekujikinoko. Taki rescues Chie and the Riders start their counterattack. The 2 Riders are surrounded by the Shocker Riders, and, although they can beat them individually, as a group the Shocker Riders still are stronger. However, they use the Rider Wheel - running in circles and jumping to create a destructive force that pushed the Shocker Riders against each other, exploding them. Other Versions Original Shocker Riders ﻿ The Shocker Rider concept originally appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's manga, where there were 12 of them, and their appearance was identical to Kamen Rider 2's. Hayato Ichimonji himself was one of them, Shocker Rider 12. He recovered his memories after battling with Kamen Rider 1, becoming Kamen Rider 2, while the original Rider seemingly died. In the TV show, episode 15, Hayato Ichimonji was shown to be Shocker's first attempt to build a new Rider-like cyborg to fight, but he was saved by Kamen Rider 1. Later, S.I.C. Hero Saga story Missing Link also featured a similar story. *Shocker Rider Number 1 (Shocker) *Shocker Rider Number 2 (Shocker) *Shocker Rider Number 3 (Shocker) *Shocker Rider Number 4 (Shocker) *Shocker Rider Number 5 (Shocker) *Shocker Rider Number 6 (Shocker) *Shocker Rider Number 7 *Shocker Rider Number 8 *Shocker Rider Number 9 *Shocker Rider Number 10 *Shocker Rider Number 11 *Shocker Rider Number 12 (Hayato Ichimonji) Reboot The reboot movie Kamen Rider The Next featured the reboot version of the six Shocker Riders. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Shocker Rider appears among the monsters of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Shocker Riders are among the Shocker enemies in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Kamen Rider on PlayStation The Shocker Rider is an unlockable character that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. He is unlocked by completing the Shocker Story mode. He can only be fought by the player in the "Shocker Story" and if player successfully passes the 8th round, he also can be turned into despite he is not kaijin. His attack styles are same with Shocker Combatmen and Gel-Shocker Combatmen. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Shocker Rider Number 1 appears as a mini boss alongside other Shocker Riders in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Altered Timeline After the Double Riders were defeated by Kamen Rider 3, and the , most of the Kamen Riders become Shocker Riders, due to Shocker's tight grip on the world. Kamen Rider Drive also had this title but dropped after his defection from Shocker. Among the Riders to bear these title were: *Shocker Rider Agito *Shocker Rider Kabuto *Shocker Rider Decade *Shocker Rider Double *Shocker Rider OOO *Shocker Rider Fourze *Shocker Rider Wizard *Shocker Rider Gaim *Shocker Rider 3 Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering External links Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Rider Troops Category:Shocker Category:TOS Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Gel-Shocker Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Gel-Shocker Kaijin